To Feel The Sun
by DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: F!Hawke sees Anders with his hair down for the first time, smuttiness ensues. Originally written for the Dragon Age kink meme.


Hawke awoke to a gentle hand rubbing her bare shoulder. She groaned softly, her body still sore and tired from the activities of the previous day...and night. Her bright blue eyes fluttered open beneath long and dark lashes.

"Sorry to wake you, love." Her sweet Anders looked truly sorry to have woken her, a small frown upon his lips. "I was just wondering if you'd seen- Katya? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, Maker.." Hawke breathed, finally fully awake enough to really see him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, half dressed, but that was not what she noticed first. It was his hair, freed from its usual leather tie. It fell around his face in the most perfect way, making him look especially boyish and more adorable than ever. The adorableness was added to by the way his cheeks flushed a pale pink under her gaze. It just so happened that the sun was hitting him just so, making him seem aglow.

"Your hair.. I don't think I have ever seen it like this." Hawke explained, reaching a slightly calloused hand up to caress his stubbly cheek, brushing some of his golden locks away with her thumb. He sighed into her touch, still looking a little embarrassed.

"Do I really look that different?" He asked with a soft chuckle.

"You look really… Really.. Mm." She struggled to come up with a word for just how delicious he looked at the moment. The young warrior sat up on the bed, unaffected by the cold air against her bare skin. She smirked as she watched his Adam's apple bob in quick succession as he took in her exposed chest. "Come here, my love. Please?"

He wasted no time and obliged her request, turning himself more towards her, his honeyed eyes eager and wondering. She raised a hand and ran it through his unbound hair, delighting in the soft and silky feeling, running her fingertips gently across his scalp. He let out a contented sigh, his eyes closing and opening again.

"You are so perfect." Hawke whispered, now cradling the mages' face in her hands, unconditional adoration in both her voice and her eyes.

"I'm afraid I am far from perfect." Anders teased, "You treat me far too well."

"Oh? Well, I suppose I will just have to change your mind then." She quipped back, pushing him down to the bed and climbing on top of him, he smiled widely as she did so, a rare thing that lit his weary face. She took a moment to admire him like this, pinned beneath her, his amber eyes yearning and thirsty, his silken blonde hair fanned out on the bed.

She could not resist any longer, leaning down to capture his smiling lips in a passionate kiss. His hands came up to squeeze her backside as they kissed. Her own hand found itself entangled in his hair once more, while the other hand splayed flat against his naked chest, his heart thumping against her. Hawke whimpered softly as he deepened the kiss, his tongue worshipping her lips and mouth. She ground her hips against him in response, his hips arching up to meet her.

"How did you get to be such a good kisser?" Hawke asked playfully, though visibly flustered. "Actually on second thought, I would rather not know."

"As long as I can please you, that's all that matters to me." He said, his hand coming forward to stroke the wet spot on her silk panties. "You're the only one I want."

" _Anders_.." She moaned for him, while feeling the familiar warmth spill through her body. "Please."

"Please.. what?"

Katya Hawke bit her lip in response, running her hand down his chest, following the trail of coarse golden hair that started beneath his navel until she reached the considerable bulge in his pants. She palmed his erection through the cloth, watching him squirm at her touch.

"Say it." He insisted, his voice strained. Now he began to drag the slick fabric of her underwear against her sensitive folds, killing her in the best way, the strong warrior being reduced to a writhing mess by her mage.

"Please fuck me."

He then moved faster than she had ever seen him move, swapping their positions so that he was on top. He hastily took off his own remaining clothes and whisked her panties off, readying himself at her entrance, giving himself a few strokes.

"Anders. I want you to fuck me like you'd dreamt of, before we got together."

If his face wasn't red before, it definitely was now. However, her words certainly had the desired effect, as he was hilted inside her as deep as he could go in seconds, both of them crying out in satisfaction. He certainly looked the part of a sex god, his flaxen hair falling around his face and shoulders just so, his abdominal muscles clenching with each thrust. Hawke wrapped her legs around his back, allowing him to go as deep as possible with every thrust. They were not going to last long at the vigorous pace he was keeping. He was claiming her as his, showing her that.

He buried his face in her neck, kissing and licking it hungrily, his hot breaths warming her skin. She mewled at his ministrations, her hands digging into his back for purchase. His thrusts became more erratic and less precise as he got closer. She herself, was on the threshold of something great.

" _A-Anders_." She whimpered, her voice so soft and sweet for him. He came undone at that, spilling himself inside her with a low groan, filling her up with wet warmth. She spasmed, reaching an unbelievable orgasm, her legs shaking.

He was breathing heavily as he laid his head down on her chest, a sheen of sweat on his pale body. She began to stroke his hair gently, letting them both relax pulled himself out of her and laid down on the bed next to her, snuggled up to her side.

"I love you." He said with such conviction it hurt.

"I love you too." She replied with a soft smile, leaning in to give him a brief kiss.

"If I had known this would happen, I would have taken my hair down much sooner." He confessed with a laugh.

"I'm not sure if I could help myself from touching you if it were down all the time." Hawke said with a smirk.

"Even better."

She cuddled up closer to him, his arms encircling her in comfort and warmth. She was his as he was hers. And just for this moment, everything else could wait.


End file.
